Heal Me
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Mickie is feeling very sore after an encounter with Beth Pheonix. Luckily someone knows exactly what to do, to make her feel better. Femslash, dont read it if you dont like it!


A/N: So this was a random challenge given to me by the lovely WhereIveGone. I'd like to thank my hat for drawing out the random names of the participants, and the drink on her table that happened to have ice in it, for all creative idea's for this story!

"Here is your winner, Beth Pheonix." Lillian said with her best fake enthusiasm. She could tell something was not right. The glamazon's fisherman suplex was a deadly move, and one Mickie James had taken multiple times. But something seemed a bit different. Unfortunately she had a job to do, so she couldn't rush to the back to check on her girlfriend.

Besides, Mickie had walked to the back on her own accord, which was a very good sign that things weren't too serious. But still the blonde ring announcer felt a wave of guilt rise in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to be there for Mickie, but she would have to wait. She mentally noted to make it up to her later that night.

Finally the show had ended, but it couldnt have gone by any slower for Lillian. When she got to the Diva's lockeroom to see if Mickie was there and she wasn't she mentally started to panic a little.

"Hey there you are." She heard Mickie's voice behind her and felt her soft hand on her arm.

Lillian turned around and saw Mickie holding a rather large bag of ice over her right shoulder in her other hand.

"Are you alright Mickie? I saw you land high and tight on that suplex."

"I'll be fine. Beth appologized about it a million times, stuff happens that you can't control sometimes."

Lillian was a little concerned about how Mickie avoided her question.

"What do you mean you'll be fine? You're not fine right now?"

Mickie smiled at Lillian's genuine concern for her. Her girlfriend of just over three months was so compassionate she still had a hard time believing it. She was one of those people that would sell her soul just to save yours.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm pretty sore. But nothing a little ice won't cure." She said holding the bag up for Lillian's approval.

"If you say so." Lillian replied hoping that she was right.

She remembered just how nervous she used to get in the small brunette's presense in the past. She would stumble on her words, which was starting to effect her work. She thought Mickie was so beautiful, she could change her name to "perfection" and get away with it. Lillian battled internally within herself for months on wether she should ask Mickie out, she was absoultely terified of being rejected by her.

But with a little help from her best friend, who happened to be a good friend and former co-worker of Mickie James, she was convinced that it was worth a shot. She owed Trish forever for that because without her, she might not have had the courage. It had been the happiest 3+ months of her life.

Getting to the hotel was easy, it was literally just a few feet down the street. When they arrived to their room Lillian offered to run her a hot bath, but Mickie turned down the offer, having already showered at the arena.

"It's alright, all I wanna do is lay down and relax with you Lil." Hearing those words warmed her heart immediately.

When they both got into their proper bedroom attire and under the warm covers, Mickie rolled onto her stomach, placing the large bag of ice on her back.

"Anything I can do to help baby?"

Mickie thought about it for a mere moment, and responded. "No there's really not much you can do."

"Sure there is, let me help you get the kinks out." She insisted, climbing over Mickie's frame and rubbing the sore spots of her back.

Lillian worked relentlessly on Mickie's spine, back, shoulders and neck not missing a single spot. After she was finished with the deep tissue portion she slowly started to graze her fingernails against her flesh, getting an immediate reaction from her girlfriend.

"God I love that." Mickie sighed feeling Lillians wonderous nails going up and down, and in circles around the bag of ice on her back.

Lillian looked to the bag and suddenly got an idea. She lifted the bag from Mickie's back, working on the tie that held it together. She picked up a single ice cube from the bag and placed it on Mickie's back.

Mickie gasped feeling the coldness directly on her skin, but calmed down as soon as she felt Lillian tracing kisses up her back beside the cube. As the cube started to melt and shrink Lillian licked up the remaining water on it left on Mickie's back and took the cube in her mouth.

Mickie rolled over with Lilian still stradling her frame. She reached up running her fingers through Lillians beautiful soft hair and pulled her down into a searing kiss.

As Mickie opened her mouth she let the remainder of the ice cube slide into her hot and moist mouth. Lillian ran her tongue along her own until the cube completely melted into water.

Pulling back Lillian spoke "I wanna make you feel good. Close your eyes, and keep them closed. Just relax baby."

Mickie did as she was told and felt her bra straps being pulled off her shoulders and her bra being removed from her chest. She felt the excitement tingle though her entire body, her pain a feeling of the past.

She felt both of her nipples harden when she felt an ice cube pressed up against her left for a few seconds, and then the right. Lilian traced the cube in circles around her nipples and breasts, leaving trails of water as a path.

Her lips and tongue found the path quickly and lapped up the leftover water. Lillians hot tongue was such a contrast to the freezing ice cube that Mickie felt like screaming. It was one of the most amazing sensations her body had ever felt.

Enjoying the moment with her eyes still closed she put her arms up behind her head. She then felt another ice cube trace along her abdominal muscles, and it fell down the straight line down her centre, over her belly button and came to rest just at the top of her panties.

The cube of ice still remained at the top of her panties as Lillian's tongue licked her stomach all over. The thought of her tongue going lower driving her insane.

Mickie groaned a low and throaty noise, one almost alien to Lillian. She had never heard such desperation from her lover, in all the times they had been together.

By now the cube had melted into a little pool of water which Lillian slurped up into her mouth quickly.

"Is that how wet you are?" Lillian asked with a saucy smile on her face.

On normal circumstances Mickie would have found Lillian's comments to be quite amusing. But she knew she was running out of time, and she didnt want to waste it on talking dirty.

"Please." She begged. "I need you. Now." She said, her desperation very apparent.

Lillian nodded her head even though Mickie couldn't see her and removed Mickie's panties from her body, flinging them to the floor with her previously removed bra.

Lillian took a moment to gaze over her naked, needy body. Before the site became too much for her to handle. She grabbed her final ice cube from the bag, tossing it to the floor with a thud. By now the ice was getting old and already starting to melt in her hand, so she deprived her lover no longer.

She opened up Mickie's legs, and hovered right before her entrance before whispering "Open your eyes. I want you to see this."

Mickie did as she was instructed and watched as her blonde lover teased her clit with the ice cube, causing her to grind her teeth and gasp at the feeling.

Lillian now satisfied and convinced of her readiness pushed the now small cube inside of her, her index finger and thumb still wrapped around it. The intrusion was an unbelievable sensation, and her molten hot wetness devoured the cube in seconds, melting it away to water.

Lillian now pulled her finger and thumb out, and replaced them with her tongue. She could feel Mickie wrap her legs around her head and cry out at the first swipe of her tongue inside of her.

Lillian's tongue worked expertly on Mickie, prodding in and out at a lightning quick pace. She felt her walls starting to tighten around her tongue and her legs start to quiver.

Mickie couldn't hold on any longer and let out a scream with her wild release. Lillian let her ride out it slowly, taking her time to lap up her delicious orgasmic juices, making sure not to miss a single drop.

When she was done and she was sure Mickie was recovered enough to hear her and register what she was saying she grinned at her brightly saying "I hope that made you feel better."

Mickie returned her smile and said "I should get hurt more often." Before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

The End.


End file.
